


Knight-Sky Idols

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Taking place in the realm of Duel Spirits, Knightmare Corrupter Iblee seeks to recruit new talent.  She finds it.
Kudos: 4





	Knight-Sky Idols

“Knight-Sky Idols' Debut!”, a Yugioh mind control/corruption fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex

“Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to drown yourselves in the sweet melody of darkness and corruption! Let your souls be taken by the Knightmare! Your playful siren, Knightmare Corrupter Iblee, is here!!”

A cute indigo-haired girl, wearing dark form-fitting shorts and boots with a matching midriff-baring tank top and flowing open-faced dress, practiced her introduction for the umpteenth time as she transitioned into her first song: a lilting, poppy tune that was sure to be mind-numbingly catchy. It was an opening song that would move on to more potent songs that would suffuse the souls and minds of her audience. All for the forces of Knightmare, which had taken her and twisted her into a dark idol. She was having a blast imagining the faces in the crowd slowly falling into trance as her song went on, and by its end being completely open and malleable to her more insidious lyrics.

...or at least, that's how it was supposed to go. But there was a problem with her performance as she worked on a conjured audience, created to do test runs in preparation for an actual audience. Namely, they weren't impressed with the opener! Every single time her magical music began to work on the crowd, some would fall, but others who were more resistant seemed to catch on that something was off. She tried altering the lyrics to be less suspicious, but that either reduced the potency of their hypnotic effects or made the song sound too basic to her ears. She had to have some of her brilliance shine through! 

Then she tried making the song longer to have the effect take place over time and be less noticeable, but that just led to the same result stretched out over a longer period of time. She couldn't be aggressive with her opening act, but she couldn't pad it out or dilute it either. Iblee had to take a few moments and do some research into idols before it became obvious.

She needed to have others on stage with her performing the song and enhancing the choreography.

“Darn! I thought I could make it on my own... but a lot of solo artists do get their start as part of a group. I'll just have to find two girls who are as cute as me. Ah, but if they're cute as me, they'll want some of the limelight, and ego will get involved. Well... I have ways of fixing that, ehehehe~”

And Iblee had just the girls in mind. They'd make good performers alongside her, and adding them to the Knightmare forces would be a bonus! With a plan drafted up, she set out in search of her future group members...

Later...

“Egh... not good! Why's she so tough?!” A young woman with green eyes and long, light blonde hair wearing a military-style dress uniform was knocked back, shaking her wrist to shake off the sting from being knocked back. She adjusted her grip on a black katana lined with cybernetic-looking red lines, eyeing her opponent. Her companion, another young woman sporting red eyes and gray hair done up in twin tails that hung down from the back of her head, engaged their attacker with her own weapon: a red saber with cybernetic-looking white lines.

Her target knocked the strike away with what looked to be a microphone stand, extended to serve as a weapon, and hardened to the point where it was capable of deflecting attacks from both girls' blades. Backing off, the gray-haired young woman looked down to see a slash in her dark blue military-style uniform, a more masculine and formal-looking counterpart to the first girl's cuter dress uniform.

Their opponent was none other than Iblee, whom they had heard stories about but never encountered personally. Her cute yet dark appearance belied a great deal of power, the kind of power that both were now wary of.

“Sky Striker Raye.” Iblee said, turning her attention to the blonde, before turning her attention to the gray-haired young woman. “And Sky Striker Roze. Both of you are capable fighters, and can reach even greater power when properly equipped. But what if I told you I could give you a power that would make you even more powerful than your mechanized augmentations?”

“We're not interested.” Roze remarked, her matter-of-fact attitude unbroken even in the face of a tough opponent. “You interrupted our training, so now we're bringing our abilities to bear against you.”

“That's right!” Raye, who was more expressive and extroverted than her counterpart, shifted into an offensive stance, watching Iblee for any openings. “Besides, we've heard among other Duel Spirits that you were corrupted by the Knightmare! They twist innocent Duel Spirits into corrupted forms to spread an insidious darkness! There's only one reason why you're here: you're going to try and turn us too!”

“Heehee~ Well blondie, you're not wrong there~” Iblee giggled.

“We won't be turned into pawns of the Knightmare! We won't be twisted soldiers!” Raye spoke defiantly. She rushed in, ready to deliver a rising slash to Iblee, only for the corrupted Duel Spirit to bounce off her microphone stand and dodge the attack entirely. She then twirled around, hitting Raye in her rear with the base of the microphone stand to send her tumbling over to Roze's side.

“You got careless...” Roze commented, and Raye shot her a quick glare as she growled.

“Heehehe~ Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I'm not here to turn you into soldiers for the Knightmare. There's plenty of better candidates for that. No, I have something in mind that's more... fun...~”

“What are you getting at...?” Raye muttered, but Iblee didn't bother to respond as she began to glow with a dark aura that sparkled purple. She set the base of her microphone stand down, adjusting the stand before slotting a conjured microphone in place. Roze narrowed her eyes, uncertain as to what Iblee's play was, but she wasn't going to give the corrupted Duel Spirit a chance to do it. She dashed in, saber at the ready to deliver a strike while Iblee cleared her voice, only for Iblee to let out a piercing shriek that stunned both Roze and Raye.

It rattled them to their bones, the shrill vibrations of Iblee's cry making their bodies seize up. Unable to maintain their grip on their respective blades, they dropped their weapons, Roze slumping to the ground on hands and knees while Raye slid down to her knees. They gripped their heads in pain as the shriek reached a crescendo, then cut out.

“Ahem...!” Iblee cleared her throat, leering down at the two. “Okay, just checking my vocal range! Oh my, you two don't look so good! Can't move? Having a hard time thinking with my vocal vibrations rattling inside your heads? Good! Let's get started with the show~!”

With a snap of her fingers, Iblee summoned up stage lighting to highlight her, then two spotlights to focus on Roze and Raye. Another snap, and a catchy tune began to play.

“This first one is a nice warm-up song for you all for what comes later! It's a song that builds and builds in your head until BOOM~! Here's 'Mind Bomber'!”

“Oh, it's no fair!  
You can't get me off your mind,  
you're crazy about me,  
but don't think I'll be kind!

My song, it builds  
thump-thump and pulse-pulse!  
You feel it there  
And it grows and grows!”

In time with the lyrics, Roze and Raye felt their heads fill up with the power of Iblee's dark, peppy song. The lyrics mingled with the tune, turning into a repetitive and catchy tune that was quickly worming into every crevice of their minds. Their bodies couldn't respond from the high-pitched screech from earlier, though the numbness was gradually starting to fade as the song progressed. Maybe once it was over, they could move again and launch a counter-attack...

“Oh, it's not fair!  
I won't give you the time!  
I won't let you recover!  
I'm gonna blow away your mind!

MIND BOMBER! KA-BOOM!  
And just like that, it's gone!  
MIND BOMBER, KA-BOOM!  
Your mind just said so long!”

And with each impact of 'MIND BOMBER, KA-BOOM!', Roze and Raye felt an explosion in their head, blowing up all thought of attacking, all thought of resisting, anything and everything they could muster that didn't involve listening to Iblee's song. Their thoughts were scattered, now pieces and ruins that couldn't be put back together as their eyes glazed over.

“MIND BOMBER, KA-BOOM!  
Nothing left to think,  
nothing left to say,  
just empty space,  
for me to fill,  
and to have my way!  
MIND BOMBER, KA-BOOM!”

Those final two mental blasts dispelled any last trace of thought, leaving Raye and Roze blank, empty-headed, and completely open.

“Good, good! You two have such nice, empty-headed looks on your faces, heehee~” Iblee giggled. “Just what I hope for from my fans! But you're going to be more than that. I've got a special song for you two. But first, let's get you two off the floor, okay?”

She helped the Mind Bombed Roze and Raye to their feet, where they swayed and stared ahead, ready for their minds to be filled up. Once Iblee was satisfied that they weren't going to fall over, she took her prior position on her 'stage', and a new tune began to kick in. This one sounded more dark and sinister, and sexy too.

“A special song to bring in new members to the Knightmare. One just for you two, one made to remake you into special roles. I call this song 'Darkness Dances'~”

And she began, her voice lilting and peppy, seeping into the minds of Raye and Roze as dark, melodic power emanated from her and wrapped around the two Sky Strikers.

“Dance, for me  
There's nothing else to do  
No one to save you  
from my siren song.

No thoughts, no cares  
save for what I give you.  
Your will is now lost  
within the dance you do.”

The darkness began to encircle them, bringing with it a sense of mindless bliss as they began to shake their hips and spin around a little like puppets on strings. The melody conveyed the desires of Iblee, and through her words, the desires of the Knightmare.

“Darkness takes you,  
commands you to dance,  
just eager starlets of song,  
you never had a chance.

So dance, and let the darkness take you  
So dance, and let the darkness take you~”

By now, dark auras had suffused the two Sky Strikers, and the scattered remains of their willpower was being built back up by the power Iblee wielded. A quick chord, and the corrupted singer began the chorus.

“Darkness Dances  
and you move to its song.  
I sing,  
and you sing along.

Darkness pulls you  
and you move to its beat.  
I sing,  
and you sing with me~”

Slowly, the former morals and desires that Raye and Roze had were being twisted to the song. To dance to the power of darkness, the Knightmare that now had laid claim to their minds and hearts. To sing with Iblee, and bring more under the power of the Knightmare. Just like Iblee, they were puppets, sirens controlled to control others. And as they embraced these new truths, their forms darkened.

Raye's outfit shifted, baring more of her midriff while her sleeves disappeared completely, the colors of her uniform inverting before the white turned red, and her shoes turned into two-inch high heels. Her hair turned black with some blonde now streaks in her hair, and some glam-goth looking makeup adorned her lips and eyes as her irises turned a vivid red. Adorning her new look were musical notes that matched Iblee's, marking her as part of Iblee's troupe.

Roze's outfit also shifted, her tights turned into ripped up fishnet stockings and the bottoms of her boots turned into heels. Her gloves remained, though they turned finger-less as her more formal appearance turned into a mockery of a military uniform that was sleeveless and bared in the front, revealing low cut shorts and a short shirt that gave an ample view of her midriff as well. Her hat remained, but the dark blue turned dark purple, and the fringes and hemmed parts of it were red. Her face was similarly adorned to match Raye, and black streaks appeared in her hair while her irises turned violet, before she too was marked with musical notes to denote her as part of Iblee's troupe.

“Darkness Dances  
and you belong to its song.  
We sing,  
and all will soon belong.

Darkness commands us  
and we must obey.  
We sing,  
and all fall under our sway~”

Roze's and Raye's voices joined in through these last stanzas, corrupted glee showing on their faces as they fell to the Knightmare. Their swords were left where they lie, discarded like their past lives, as they joined Iblee on each side of the Knightmare's idol.

“Well, you two look like you got one heck of an attitude adjustment!” Iblee grins.

“Yeah, gawd, like, I was so stuffy and so lame. The Knightmare owns me completely, as it should, and I'm all the better for it!” Raye grinned.

“Guess we lost, but who cares? We got rockin' new looks~” Roze cheered.

“Alright! Since you two are on board, let's come up with a name!” Iblee put an arm around each of them, huddling the two together. “How about 'Knightmare Sky'?”

“Oooh, that's badass~” Roze cooed.

“Totally. Fits us to a T, and besides, we obey you and the Knightmare anyway~” Raye giggled.

“Time for a tour around the realm then! We'll have Duel Spirits lined up for our shows, and soon after, slaves to the Knightmare~!” Iblee cheered, and the two newest members of her idol band cheered in tandem as dark days loom for the realm...


End file.
